A new song, script, future
by Chuckelangel
Summary: It's a new term at Sallinger School and our group are trying to pick up the pieces, journey with them as they go on a rollercoster of love,friendship,adventrure and fun.  Nearly Famous series 2
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Walking back into the common room Lila let out a huge sigh. She was glad to be back at school, back with her friends, but there was someone missing, someone who wouldn't be returning. "Lila, Lila over here girl" Lila turned and saw two of her best friends, Kate and Joe talking on the sofa. "Hey guys" Lila replied with her usual positive but awkward tone as she ran around the sofa and sat next to Kate who pulled her two best friends into a group hug. "Looks like it's just the three of us this term" Joe stated calmly with a sad glint in his eyes. The trio remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. A huge noise from the corridor broke their silence as they all got up together and moved towards the common room door to see what was causing the racket.

Their stood Kelly, once a friend of Kate with a small baby bump protruding. "Kelly?" Kate asked looking up and down at Kelly. "What?" Kelly asked accusingly. "Err, what do you think? Have you spoken to Dominic about this?" "What does Kelly need to speak to me about Kate?"Dominic said striding down the corridor with Rita at his side. "Oh, well I can see what you mean Kate" Rita firmly stated. "Why is this such a problem?" Kelly shrieked looking at her baby bump. "Because," Dominic replied "You're a first year dance student, I say it with as dance the main part in that sentence. Ok if you were doing any other course then it wouldn't be a problem. But you're a dance student Kelly. I think you'd better come to my office and we'll discuss this further." He finished turning and returning down the corridor he came up. "Well I didn't expect that" Lila stated as with Kate and Joe she went back to the common room sofa. "It's gona be weird" Lila said quietly. "What is?" Kate asked? "Not having him around, it kinda scares me, we've lost one of our number, now we're just three." "Anyway let's get off that subject for a while, how was your Christmas Lila?" Joe asked. "It was alright, spent it with my grandparents, aunt and uncle and cousins. Nothing special, my mum's still in hospital and when I tried to visit she didn't want to see me so I just left. But how was yours?" She asked to Joe and Kate. They both gave each other a small smile then Kate replied, "It was great absolutely the best I've ever had but, we've got something to tell you." She said whilst glancing at Joe then back at Lila, "Me and Joe well we're" She never got to finish as Lila let out a high pitched squeal of excitement and then hugged her two best friends. "That's great" She said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I think I'm gonna go unpack then get an early night" Lila proclaimed to her friends after a few more minutes chatting. "Night, night Lila" Kate said whilst hugging her best friend. When Lila got to the door she turned and glanced at her two best friends sat cuddled up on the sofa and thought "At least some people in this place are happy." then carried on to her room.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"Kate asked Joe a few hours later when they reached his bedroom door. "Over time" Joe said with his usual sure of himself voice slightly faltering. He pulled Kate into a reassuring hug. "Fancy a night cap?" She whispered into his ear softly. Without a word he took her hand opened his door then kicked it shut like time wasn't long enough. "I love you Joe" Kate whispered, "I love you too Kate" He replied as they both lay on his bed raped up in each other's company and love. "AAAHHH" "What was that?" Kate asked, sitting up from her place on Joe's chest quickly. "I don't know but we better go find out" Joe replied getting up from his bed and pulling on clothes, as the screams carried on. The pair raced out and followed the noises to Lila's room. There was already a small crowd gathered around her bedroom door with Ash the front. Kate pushed the door open, ran in and sat on the side of her best friends' bed. "Will you lot bloody give her some privacy please" Kate screamed as Joe joined her on Lila's bed. "Lila, come on Lila sweetie wake up girly," Kate continued to whisper it like a song into Lila's ear whilst stroking her head. Lila's eyes fluttered open and landed on Kate and Joe, she let out a sigh of relief and slowly sat up.

"What were you screaming about Li?" Lila looked down at her hands and wouldn't meet Kate's eyes. "It was Brighton wasn't it?" Lila still didn't look up but slowly nodded. "Lila you have to tell Dominic what Matt did." Joe calmly stated. "I can't if I do he'll press charges on Owen." "No he won't" Kate replied, "If the police get involved, there was more than just you there that night, more than just you who saw what happened. You were a drunk student who Matt should have helped not abused his power. And Owen was only defending you when Matt threatened you. Is that right?" "Right" Lila replied. "Right, exactly, so who do you think they'll believe? Us. So in the morning before class starts the three of us will go and speak to Dominic. Right?" "Right" Joe replied Smiling at Kate and Lila, "We'll do this together." "Ok" Lila said defeatedly. "We'll go."


	2. Chapter 2 Finally

"Are you ready?" Kate asked looking at Lila and Joe. "As I'll ever be." Lila replied. "Come one where's our confident positive Lila gone?" Joe asked with a smile, Lila smiled "I'll see if I can find her." Kate lifted her hand and knocked on Dominic's office door. "Come in" Said his voice from the other side. The trio entered the room silently. "Please sit down" Dominic said with a smile pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. "Now what do I owe the pleasure?" "We're here to talk to you about Owen and Matt, and well Lila." Kate said "Go on Kate, it seems you maybe the best person to tell me the story from the look on Lila's face." Kate told Dominic everything that happened from Brighton to the fight. "Really Owen was just protecting Lila" Kate finished. "Thank you Kate, this matter really is bigger than your friend Owen punching Matt. I've been thinking about what to do about this all through you telling me the tale and what I propose is that I see if I can get Owen to come back with all his things this afternoon and we'll get you three, Owen and Matt in with Rita and we'll try to sort all this out because this is very serious and we need to deal with it as soon as we can get everyone together. Yes that's what we'll do. I really do thank you all for coming to speak to me, and I thank you for your courage and friendship too. Most students wouldn't have been able to come and speak to me the way you three have. You may go back to your lessons."

Dominic sat and thought to himself. "This is bloody serious" He screamed. Nock, Nock. "Come in" Dominic said trying to regain some calmness. "Ahh, Rita what would you like this lovely bloody morning?" He asked Rita who'd been the person who'd knocked on his office door. "Well I want to know what's bloody serious." She asked accusingly. "I was going to come and tell you anyway as my deputy you need to be there too." And for the 2nd time in a day another person told the Brighton and Matt and Owen story. "Oh well that explains a lot." "Yes it does know if you excuse me I need to make a very important phone call to Mr Owen Stephens." He replied "Of course Dominic, let me know what time this afternoon when you've sorted everything out." Rita replied before shutting the door behind her. Dominic turned his computer on and started going through the student records until he found Stephens, Owen Stephens. He picked up the phone and dialled, "Hello is this Mr Owen Stephens? Yes, well this is Mr Dominic Soloman the principal at Sallinger School. I'm just calling to see if we can arrange a meeting about developments in a case that just this morning has been brought to my attention. The meeting could also be about your readmission to The Sallinger School depending on the way the meeting goes. Can you be here for 2 this afternoon? Yes, great we'll see you then. Oh and Owen remember your things because there is a huge chance that by the end of the afternoon you will be a pupil again at my school again. Goodbye." And he put the phone down. "Sally" He shouted. The door opened and a short, thin blonde receptionist entered the room, "Yes Dominic" she replied, "Could you please send out a message to Rita, Matt, Lila Reed, Joe Bailey and Kate Ryman that they need to be in my room at by the latest 5 past 2 this afternoon. Thank you" Dominic let out a huge sigh.

"Matt what is it? Why are you so on edge?" Jen asked as they were walking back to her class room. "I've been asked to go to Dominic's office for no later than 5 past 2 today, no explanation but I don't think I'm the only one." "Matt hunny don't stress It won't anything big just a little meeting, you'll be fine" She replied, slowly kissing him on the lips.

Nock, Nock. "Come in" Came the voice of Dominic from the other side of the door. "Ahh Mr Stephens, welcome back to Sallinger." "It's great to be back" Owen replied "And I see you've brought your guitar, that's good" Dominic replied smiling to Owen, "Please sit down" Moments after Owen sat down there was another nock on the door, "Come in" Dominic said again. The door opened and Kate and Joe walked in hand in hand with Lila trailing behind. "Owen" The three exclaimed together as the 4 four friends came together for a group hug. "I see there's been some romantic developments while I was away then" Owen said whilst gesturing to Kate and Joe's still held hands. "Guess so" Joe replied. "Please, please all of you sit down." Dominic said again pointing to the two sofas. Lila who was still looking at her feet looked up and smiled at Owen who simply moved forward and kissed her like no one had kissed anyone before. When the pair broke apart they had said everything they ever needed to say. They needed each other and weren't going to be split up again. Their hearts and heads finally agreed, finally knew that they were made for each other. Moving back they sat on the sofa next to Kate and Joe who were still holding hands. All four of them were smiling like they'd never smiled before. They knew it was going to be ok, because they had each other, they had the people they loved. "Finally" Joe exclaimed smiling at Owen and Lila who now too were holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

The four friends burst into laughter but a knock on the door silenced them. Again Dominic said, "Come in" And Rita entered the room. Owen slowly turned to his friends and asked "Do you lot know why we're all here?" They all just silently nodded as another nock on the door signalled the arrival of the last guest for the meeting, "Come in" Dominic replied again with a slightly annoyed tone. Matt entered the room and in seeing 3 pupils and 1 of his ex pupils a look of recognition crossed his face. At the exact same moment he and Owen both new why they'd been called to the meeting.

"Thank you for coming Matt, please sit down. Everyone in this room knows the story of the reason we're here, if we go back to the bare bones it's the same story. You all have different opinions and you saw different parts to this story but I believe the one I got told this morning is the truest one, thinking about it. Before we continue does everyone in the room know what I'm talking about?" Everyone nodded letting Dominic carry on. "The bare bones of this are that Matt you took advantage of a very drunk Lila trying to pressure her into having sex with you which she stopped. You then later the next day threatened her to tell her not to tell anyone. Which Owen witnessed and tried to protect Lila and he ended up punching you. Does anyone in this room think that what I've said isn't the bare bones of what happened?" "Yes, me" Matt stood up. "You can't just blame this on me, ok I admit I did have Owen punching me coming and I did deserve that but, nearly having sex is a two way bloody thing." "Excuse me you were the one who told me to get in your car for some cheap vodka, then tried it on and tried to get me to sleep with you. I stopped it and got out of the car." Lila retorted "Stop painting me as the bloody bad guy you slutty tart, you pretend you're all sweet and innocent and you're the victim in this..." "Shut it Matt" Owen yelled "Shut it, just take bloody responsibility for what you've done and get over yourself." Lila sat down and started to cry on Owens shoulder. In between sniffles Lila said "You're not the one who's been having nightmares every night and screaming in your sleep since it happened." "Last night wasn't just a one of was it?" Kate asked "No, My grandparents we're going to ring the school but I asked them not too." Lila quietly replied

"This is the way I see it" Started Rita, "Matt you took advantage of a student who should be in your care and then threatened her which caused another student, Owen, to step in, in defence of his friend." "Yes I agree Rita," Dominic replied "The only course of action I see is that Matt you will be suspended and are to clear your things and leave immediately and this will be handed to the school board to review your future at this school. Owen you may come back on probation but 2 strikes and you're out. Is that agreed?" He asked, "Yes Dominic" The four friends chorused. "Good, know you may all leave my office and," He paused looking down at his watch to check the time, "And do what you want seeing as classes are over. Matt you know what you must do."The four friends stood and left office, Owen with bags in one hand and Lila holding the other. "I think that went just about as well as anyone could've hoped for I guess." Said Joe. "And now the old positive Lila'll be back" Joe added. Lila let out a small giggle. "Come on let's help Owen unpack and then hit the bar for celebration" Kate exclaimed as the group chatted and played around whilst walking towards the dorm block all with huge smiles on their faces.

"Matt what's wrong why're you packing all your thing's up? MATT SPEAK TO ME!" "I've been suspended until the school board has their next review meeting, then they'll decide my future." "Ok I've got that part" Jen replied getting more and more annoyed, "But what I don't understand is WHY! If you won't tell me, if you won't trust me how can we be together?" "Ok, ok, Jen I'll tell you but I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know" Matt said giving in, "When I went to the gig in Brighton I took advantage of a drunk student bearing in mind I was quite drunk too at the time. And I tried to get her to sleep with me but she pushed me off even though I kept pressuring her, then her friend punched me when I threatened her. Please don't hate me Jen, I love you and didn't want you to know what I did." "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and with someone who does what you did, no matter how drunk you were it shouldn't have done what you did. Do you know if she pressed charges it would be attempted rape Matt have you thought about these things? Matt it's over we're over. I'm sorry" Jen stormed out of Matt's class room and down the corridor before anyone could see her tears and hurt.

"To the bar!" Kate shouted, "To the bar!" Lila, Joe and Owen chorused after her. "1bottle of vodka and 4 glasses please" Kate asked the bar man. The four friends moved to a high table, sat down and started to pour drinks. "To having friends" Lila said as they lifted their glasses, "To having friends back" Kate said pouring round three. "To Owen and Lila finally sorting themselves out" Joe proclaimed whilst Lila giggled. "And to love" Owen said smiling to himself. "When did you get so positive?" Lila asked, "When I lost my positive girl" Owen replied pulling Lila round the waste. "Looks like we got through that one pretty fast" Owen remarked pointing to the very empty bottle of vodka. "One more for the night?" Kate asked. "Hell yeah" Lila replied. With another bottle of vodka in hand the four left the bar heading for the dorm block.

"These are the good times" Joe proclaimed sitting on the floor of the common room with his arms round Kate and two best friends in front of him. "Looks like this'll be the last round guys" Owen observed. "Last round then bed?" Lila asked, "Probably better class tomorrow and all." Kate replied. "Oy I didn't mean sleep when I said bed ya now" Lila retorted, "Oh I know" Kate giggled back. Both girls collapsed in bursts of laughter. "Last glass" Owen said handing his best friends their glasses. "To friendship" Owen yelled, "Friendship" The others chorused back and then downed their drinks. "Bed" Lila stated, Kate turned and winked at her best friend "Bed" She grabbed Lila's hand and the pair ran out of the common room before the boys knew what had hit them. "What was that about?" Joe said to Owen who had the same look of utter confusion on his face. "Dono, but let's go find out, I'm intrigued" Laughing the guys got up and followed the girls down the corridor where they found them on the floor dyeing from giggles. "The looks on your faces, pictures" Kate stuttered out in between laughs. "Well I am going to bed" Kate said getting up trying not to stumble as she grabbed Joe's hand and the couple pranced down the corridor giggling until they reached Kate's room.

"Lila why are you still on the floor?" Owen asked with a smirk on his face. "Dono to be honest." She said giggling again "Come on Lila baby get up" Owen said bending down to help Lila up. "Thanks Owen" She replied the pair started to move up the corridor and finally stopped at Lila's bedroom door. "Owen this morning I felt something like I've never felt before, oh gosh, I love you Owen and I can't lose you again, I just can't, I love you too much." And she kissed him, she kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before. She lifted her legs up around his waist as they started to kiss even more passionately she opened her bedroom door then slammed it shut. "I loved you too Lila, and I can't lose you, I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise" Owen whispered to his love through kisses and breaths.


	4. Chapter 4 An interesting morning

"That was the best night of my life" Lila whispered into Owens ear. "Well you can speak for the both of us I guess then" "Yep. Oh and Owen guess what?" "What?" Owen replied. "Tonight's been the first night since, well you know since then that I haven't had a nightmare or woken up screaming. And it's because of you" She said smiling up at him from his chest. "Owen equals no more nightmares" She said grinning. "Do you think we should get up for breakfast?" Lila asked "Probably" Owen said looking at his watch, "Joe and Kate will be looking for us as well" "No they won't" Lila replied, "They'll still be in bed, just like we are, after a lovely night." She said grinning. "Guess they will be, thinking about it, it's weird that." "What is" Lila asked intrigued "Thinking about Kate and Joe together, but it's nice how it's all panned out I guess." "Everyone's happy, smiling and totally in love" Lila said smiling and trying to sit up. "Come on Lila, do we really have to do to breakfast? Can't we just stay here, me and you till we grow old and grey?" "Well one you were the one who said we should go to breakfast so you're a hypocrite" She said trying to hold back giggles whilst punching Owen on the arm, "And two I think the school would have something to say about there being two old people in one of their dorms. And if you're going to be the next big thing then you need to get out of bed and go to class Mr." She said pulling him out of bed, grabbing her things and running out the door. "Wow" Owen exclaimed sitting on Lila's bed hands running through his hair. "Finally all I could have dreamed off"

"Hey Li," Kate said in between brushing her teeth. "Hey Kate, how was your night?" Lila asked with her usual cheery tone. "Li it was awesome" Kate exclaimed quickly with a giggle. "Like it just feels right, like me and Joe have something that can never be taken away. Any way how was your night?" Kate asked with a glint in her eye. "Amazing is one way to put it, it just feels like its how it's meant to be yano. Like now we know what it's like to be apart we never want to go back to that. Any way it was the best night ever if you must know Miss Kate" Lila said grinning at her best friend. "Let's go and find them boy's then and go and get breakfast cause I'm starving" Kate said with a smile as she grabbed her things as her and Lila walked out the door. By the time they reached Lila's door they found what they were looking for. "Morning" Joe said in a happy cheery tone, "Morning to you too" Lila replied in a tone to match Joe's in cheeriness. "Let us just put our things away then we can go and get some food, cause I'm starving" Kate told Joe and Owen as she wondered down the corridor. A few moments later the quartet where heading out of the building and to the cafeteria.

"That's the warning bell, we'd better go and get our stuff and head to class" Joe observed as the group started to get up from the table and move towards the door to get their things.

"Have a good class Li" Kate and Joe called from down the corridor, "And you" Lila shouted back "Have a good class baby" Owen whispered into Lila's ear as he pulled her into him and gave her a short but passionate kiss, "I love you Owen Stephens" Lila whispered back. "Love you too my Lila baby" Owen smiled as he turned and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction to Kate and Joe.

Kate and Joe had carried on walking up the corridor towards their own lessons when they'd walked past a sobbing Kelly. "Joe, err. I'm just gonna have a chat with Kelly." Kate said quietly. "Well have a good class then babes" Joe said pulling Kate in to him for a small embrace. "You too, Love you" Kate replied as they were pulling apart. Joe started to move down the corridor before turning around and replying, "See you later, love you too" and walking to his next class. Kate smiled to herself, turning around and sitting on the window ledge next to Kelly. "Kel, what's wrong?" Kate asked sympathetically. "Everything, my life, bloody hell Kate, everything." Kate put her arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Come on Kel, you can tell me, what's really wrong?" Kate asked again. "What do you think Kate?" Kelly said looking down at her baby bump. "All I've ever wanted to be, ever is a dancer and know I've ruined that. Dominic says it's gonna clearly be a struggle for me to carry on with dance as my major and that if I want to stay in this school then I need to pick another major. And he's given me till the end of the week to make my decision. Kate I don't know what to do. He did say that I could wait until the next whole year task is announced to make my decision. Kate what am I gonna do, I can't do this with a baby or being pregnant." "Kel," Kate started. "It's got to be your decision, and what you thinks' best but if there is another major you're interested in then take that if not wait until the next task is announced then see what you think. I don't mean to be nosey or anything but do you know who the father is?" "Yes" Kelly nodded, "yes I do, Kate it's, well it's, its Cal" Kelly stuttered out. "I'm not too sure how it happened but on the night of the winter ball I woke up in Cal's bed and next thing I knew I was pregnant." "I think you need to tell him Kel, he deserves to know that he's fathered a child." Kate replied. "I know I know, look thanks for coming to talk to me Kate. I really needed someone to talk too. I really needed a friend and you've been that too me even if I've been a horrible cow to you. Thank you and I think you'd better go to class." Kelly said hugging Kate. "It's fine Kel really. I'm glad I could be of help, and yeah I'm gonna go to class now before I'm totally late." Kate replied getting up and walking down the corridor.


End file.
